HiJack: The Corpse Bride 2
by FireAlex
Summary: Because at the moment I don't know what to call it. Sequel to my story HiJack: The Corpse Bride so you might want to read that first! This will mostly be collection of short stories of cuteness! I also want to take requests if you want to see something, so please let me know. boyxboy. Don't like don't read! Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! I assume the people reading this read my other story HiJack: The Corpse Bride (if not you really should because this is like a sequel). This is basically going to be a collection of cute little stories about what happens afterwards. Also, if you want to see something review and tell me and I'll write it! Of course I'll give you full credit. It can be as specific or broad of an idea as you want. I'll write them all!**

Chapter 1: Right afterwards

Jack finally collected himself and pulled himself away from Hiccup. He stared at the boy. Hiccup. His Hiccup. The small boy had chosen death to be with him rather than living and marrying Astrid. He chose Jack.

"You're an idiot," Jack said finally. There was no doubt he was excited and happy beyond belief that Hiccup was here, but the fact that Hiccup had to die to be here kept nagging at him.

"But now I'm your idiot," Hiccup said with a smile. "Come on, it was my choice."

"But... I guess I'm still in shock," Jack said, running a hand through his hair. "I thought for sure you would choose Astrid."

Hiccup shrugged and grabbed Jack's hand. "I guess you made me fall for you. Are you mad?" Hiccup asked, looking up at Jack with big green eyes.

Now how could Jack be mad at that?

Jack sighed and pulled Hiccup into a hug. "No. I'm not mad. But you're still an idiot."

Hiccup smiled into Jack's vest and hugged back.

The entire room suddenly exploded with sound.

"Congratulations!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Just like a real fairytale!"

Hiccup smiled this time as people clasped their hands on his shoulder. He looked around the room, truly happy.

"Time to party for the grooms!" a skeleton exclaimed, and the band instantly started up.

"Shall we dance?" Jack asked with a huge grin, offering Hiccup his hand.

Hiccup took his hand with a smile. "We shall."

Jack pulled Hiccup onto the dance floor and the two of them twirled around laughing. It was even better than Jack could have imagined. Hiccup was here smiling at him. As a lover, not just as a friend. And it would always be like this.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hiccup said, punching Jack in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Lying to me when you said I had to cling onto you when we went back to the Land of the Living."

Jack rubbed his arm and smiled. "Oh come on, you loved it. And I think you spent too much time with Astrid. You're picking up on her abusive habits."

Hiccup smirked and shrugged. "Can you handle it?"

"I take that as a challenge," Jack smirked, pulling Hiccup closer by his waist. "Are you sure you can handle me? I'm pretty high maintenance."

Hiccup felt his face blush. "I don't know, I'm new at all this."

Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around Hiccup's neck. "Don't worry about anything. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I learned you don't really take it well."

Hiccup pouted slightly and rolled his eyes. "I've also been wondering something."

"What?"

"What did you do with Dagur?"

"Oh, at first I put him in a cell type of this down here. Then I thought, do I really want him down here forever after he dies? Of course the answer was no, so I brought him back up. But it was worth it because he tried to tell people what happened and now they labeled him insane and is currently locked up."

Hiccup busted out laughing. "Seriously?"

Jack laughed and nodded. "Yup. You should have seen it. Hysterical."

"I bet," Hiccup laughed. "So, can I assume I'll live with you? Well, not 'live'" Hiccup smirked, copying the terrible joke Jack had made when they first met.

Jack smiled crookedly. "Smart ass. Yes, of course you'll stay with me."

"Let's go. I'm a bit tired," Hiccup said with a yawn.

"Alright," Jack said, holding Hiccup's hand as they walked towards their house.

Toothless immediately greeted the two boys excitedly. Hiccup smiled and patted his dog's head. He looked around the small house. Their house.

The two of them were together.

And both couldn't have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, sorry about not really updating! College is already getting crazy! But anyway, here is some more fluff. Remember, I would love some help in some random ideas if you want to see something! It will help me when I have writers block (which might come often haha) and might help chapters get released more often! enjoy! =^.^=**

**Nicknames**

Hiccup enjoyed life in the Land of the Dead way more than upstairs. So many things made it better.

There was always some sort of party going on. Mostly at the tavern. There was no way someone could be bored there.

Also the people were quite humorous. It's like dying livened people up, as strange as that may sound.

And of course there was Jack. Hiccup doesn't know why he fell for the spirited young corpse. It just happened.

Hiccup watched as Jack laughed and joked with one of the skeleton regulars. The tavern was so loud Hiccup could barely hear anything that was being said by the pair, but he didn't care. He was having fun all the same.

Jack looked over at Hiccup with a smile. "You ready to head home?"

Hiccup nodded, repressing a yawn for the fifth time that night. Since Hiccup had arrived at the Land of the Dead, it has been an almost nonstop party. Everyone was so excited for the two of them. Some even called it a real like Romeo and Juliet. But, even though they still both technically died, they lived happily ever after.

Jack took hold if Hiccups hand and led him through the crowd and out the door. Instantly the hot, muggy air changed to a nice cold, stale one. After all, underground didn't have much of a breeze.

Maybe in any other situation Hiccup would have taken note of the small things that made the Land of the Living better. Like the air. Or the sky. Or the cute animals that still had fur. But all Hiccup could see was Jack at the moment.

"Jeez, I didn't know you could go three days," Jack laughed. "I pictured you as the kind of guy who would pass out after twenty four hours."

"If I wasn't so tired I'd hit you right now," Hiccup yawned.

Jack smiles warmly and draped an arm around Hiccup's small shoulders. "Well, you can sleep as long as you want now. Wait, you'll let me sleep in the same bed, won't you?"

Hiccup blushed at the sudden question. "Y-yeah, I guess," Hiccup stuttered, looking towards the ground. "Just don't try anything."

Jack laughed and kissed the top of Hiccup's head. "Wouldn't dream of it. Okay, that was a lie maybe I would dream of it." Hiccup jabbed Jack in the ribs with his elbow and Jack laughed again. "But I would never want you to be mad so of course I won't do anything."

"Good," Hiccup said with a smile. They walked into the door and Hiccup immediately went and laid down on the bed.

"Jeez, at least take off your shoes," Jack said, slipping off the boy's shoes for him. Jack looked up and noticed Hiccup was already sound asleep. Jack smiled and crawled into bed, staring at the smaller boy's sleeping face.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

xxx

Hiccup woke up to being engulfed. Jack had both arms wrapped completely around him and Hiccup's face was pressed against Jack's chest. Hiccup sighed. Jack sure loved to cuddle.

Hiccup began to attempt to untangle himself from the other's limbs, but it seemed like the more he struggled, the tighter Jack held on.

"Damn it, Jack," Hiccup grunted, trying to snake his way around his arms to no avail. "I swear to Thor if you're awake I'm going to punch you."

A small smile appeared on Jack's face and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Jackass."

Jack laughed, opening his eyes and pulling Hiccup even closer. "Oh come on. Lighten up, Hic."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Hic? You've never called me that before."

Jack shrugged. "Can't give my fiancé a little nickname?"

Hiccup blushes slightly, still not used to the idea. "Whatever.. Frost."

Jack laughed. "Frost?"

"Yeah, what's your last name anyway?"

"Overland," Jack asked slightly confused.

"Well, it should be Frost."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you're like a Jack Frost. You know, snow sprite that brings snow," Hiccup said with a shrug. "Since when you go to the Land of the Living you use snow..." Hiccup shook his head, red in embarrassment. "Sorry, that sounds really stupid."

Jack smiled and kissed the top of Hiccup's head. "Nothing you say sounds stupid to me, Hic."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yay! Finally a suggestion on what should happen! (Now there's less thinking :D) As said by the user Starisha23, and I quote, "Oh you should tottaly get Jack to ask Hiccup when when are they gonna get married and the wedding and then the... HONYMOON! :3 Lol just a suggestion. ( but make sure there is a honey moon!)". This chapter will probably be wedding and stuff and next will be the honeymoon. Now, I have never written smut or anything like that before. But, if my followers don't mind/want that, I guess there's a first time for everything. Review and let me know if honeymoon will be more smut, or not. Thanks! :3**

**With this hand**

"When are we getting married?"

Hiccup coughed on his drink at the sudden question. "W-what?"

"Well, we're engaged and everything, but when are we going to get married?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Anytime, I guess."

Jack smiled, standing up suddenly. "We have to start planning it! Where should we have it? What kind of cake should we have? Who should we invite? Should we-"

"Jack, calm down," Hiccup laughed. "It doesn't have to be that big of a production."

"Of course it does! You don't understand how happy this all makes me," Jack said with a soft smile. "It has to be perfect! Anything you want!"

"Well, do you guys have a church?" Hiccup asked.

Jack frowned. "No..."

"Really?"

"Well, if you think about it the majority of church service is talking about what happens when you die blah blah blah. We kind of already know what happens," Jack laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," Hiccup said. "It's just that most weddings happen in a church."

Jack frowned again and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah... How about we have it upstairs then?"

Hiccup laughed. "You're joking, right? I don't think a bunch of dead people storming the streets will be a good idea."

"It's fine! We will be in and out in no time! Then Astrid could come! That is if she doesn't want to kill me for indirectly killing you."

Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

"That's what you love about me," Jack smiled, grabbing Hiccup's hand and dragging him out of the house.

"Woah, Jack, slow down! What are you doing?!" Hiccup asked, trying to keep his footing while Jack pulled him along.

"If you want a wedding in a church, we are having a wedding in a church," Jack said sternly.

"Jack, seriously, I'm fine with anything. I was just asking."

"But since you asked that means that's what you want," Jack said, leading Hiccup into the tavern.

As always, the place was packed with the regulars.

Jack let go of Hiccup's hand and stood on top of the bar so everyone would turn their heads towards him.

"Everyone, listen up!" Jack yelled, quieting the whole place down.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Hiccup whispered, tugging on the hem of Jack's pants. "Get down!"

"You're all invited to Hiccup's and my wedding! And it's going to be upstairs!" Jack announced, ignoring Hiccup's pleas.

The whole place suddenly roared with sound.

"Upstairs?"

"Ooo, it's been a long time since I've been up there."

"Wonder what it's like now."

"Settle down, everyone," Jack laughed. "Tell all of your friends! Everyone can come! In two days, everyone meet here!"

With that, Jack jumped down from the bar with a huge grin on his face. "How does that sound?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it would have been better to ask before you announce it to everyone?"

Jack frowned. "You don't like the idea?"

"I never said that," Hiccup said, standing slightly on his tip toes to give Jack a peck on the cheek. "I love the idea."

xxx

Two days went by quickly. They found the perfect cake, which was bigger than any cake Hiccup had ever seen. Everybody told everybody and now Hiccup was pretty sure everyone within a five mile radius was gathered around, ready for the wedding.

"Ok everyone, now I'm sure the majority of you have never been up there since you were alive," Jack said to the large group. "And as you know, they probably won't take us being there very well. So, let's not go out of the way to freak people out. Just in and out of the church."

"Wish I could see the news the next day," Hiccup smiled.

Jack smiled. "Alright, everyone ready for the wedding?"

The crowd nearly erupted with cheers, some even singing in excitement.

Soon, snow circled around the entire group and they were suddenly in the Land of the Living.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted, taking Hiccup's hand and leading the group through town.

It was almost humorous. It was getting late, so it wasn't as if many people were out and about. But there were a few. Soon, people were screaming that the dead have risen.

Hiccup looked back at the group. It didn't seem to phase them. They all still seemed so excited about this wedding.

As they walked up the steps to the church, the priest suddenly burst through the doors, waving a staff that was in his hand.

"Begone, demons!" The priest yelled. "Go back to your graves!"

The group looked around at each other.

"Shh, we're in a church," Jack said, leading Hiccup by the hand around the priest and into the building.

The priest stood dumbfounded as the rest of the group filled up the pews.

North went up front, acting as the priest. North smiles at the two boys. "You ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time," Jack laughed.

The doors banged open, making everyone look back in shock.

"Should have known it was you two. What, I don't even get invited?"

"Astrid! How did you know...?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Seriously? The dead rising wasn't a clear giveaway?" Astrid asked, walking up to the alter. "And you. Just leaving after we told you to rest!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup. "I should have know you fallen for this boy."

"Look, Astrid, I-" Hiccup started, but Astrid held her hand to stop him.

"But what I'm mostly mad at right now is that I didn't get invited."

"I thought you'd find a way to kill me again," Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh believe me, I'll be searching for a way," Astrid smiled, punching both boys in the arm. "Just visit sometimes, ok?"

"Ok," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid shoved her way into a seat in the front.

"Anyway," North continued. "You may say your vows."

Jack nodded, facing Hiccup. He held up his right hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way through darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine," Jack said, slipping a ring onto Hiccup's finger.

Hiccup took a deep breath, fearing he would screw this up somehow. Jack smiled at him reassuringly.

"W-with this hand," Hiccup said shakily, lifting his right hand. "I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way through darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine," Hiccup finished triumphantly, slipping the ring onto Jack's finger.

Everybody cheered as Jack pulled Hiccup closer and into a kiss.

"Congratulations," North said with a smile.

Jack beamed. He couldn't have been happier. He stared at Hiccup's smiling face, not quite believing that this was happening.

"So, where should we go for the honeymoon?" Jack asked with a devilish grin.

Hiccup blushed at the thought and shrugged. "I-I don't know."

"I know the perfect place!" Jack exclaimed in excitement.

"Where?" Hiccup asked, curious.

"It's a secrete," Jack smiled.

**A/N: don't forget to tell me how far you want me to go with this! And please, I would love more ideas! Thanks again!**


End file.
